


Fangs, Blood and Rabbits

by MidnightsSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to a change and goes to Remus for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs, Blood and Rabbits

Harry sat up with a groan, Merlin his head hurt. What the hell had happened? The last thing he could remember was blood red eyes and fangs. Wait fangs. Fuck. He slowly moved his hand up towards his mouth, please no. His hand reached his mouth and he slowly extended a finger to feel his canines. Fuck, long and sharp.

This could only happen to him.

Well he was a vampire.

What to do now, he didn't want to contact Dumbledore, he was still angry with him. He couldn't contact Ron or Hermione, realistically neither of them could do anything to help him. Hmm he couldn't contact the Order, Dumbledore would be told. Nor could he owl Tonks, she was an Auror and would have to take him to the Ministry, and he really didn't want to go there, they would execute him. He remembered from DADA that vampires were to be executed on sight because they were a danger to all wizards and witches, at least the werewolves were only shunned. Hey wait, werewolves, Remus was a werewolf, he could help me.

Now how to contact Remus, any owl would be intercepted, he didn't have access to a floo and he didn't really know any other way of talking to Remus. Hmm it was a pity he couldn't apparate.

What the fuck. Harry thought as he was sucked up, surrounded by magic and spat back out.

* * * * * * *

Remus was deeply asleep, within a brilliant dream.

Get the rabbit, the fluffy rabbit. Hop, hop, chomp, chomp. Tasty rabbit.

He jerked out of his dream in shock as a body impacted his from above.

His eyes flicked open, and met the glowing green eyes above him.

"Harry?"

* * * * * * *

"Hello." Harry was more than a little surprised to find himself lying on top of Remus. He raised his head and looked around, he was on a four poster bed, in a darkened room. There was bookshelves, filled with books and other knick-knacks. Definitely Remus's room.

"I wonder how I got here?" Harry's voice was a low murmur.

"So do I." Remus's voice cut through his musing.

Harry turned to look at him, tilting his head to study Remus's amber eyes closely. "What would you do if I told you I was craving some nice warm blood?"

Remus blinked, "I would say that it was probably it was a good thing you were here rather than at Privet Drive. And then I would ask why?"

"Can I bite you. I'm really hungry."

"Fine." Remus tilted his head to the side and arched his neck to give Harry easy access.

Harry smiled brilliantly, fangs flashing, and was suddenly at Remus's neck.

Remus felt the swipe of Harry's tongue and then a fleeting sharp pain as Harry's fangs pierced his skin. Warmth flooded his body and he groaned softly and he felt the suction on his neck.

After a few minutes Harry removed his fangs, licked the holes and sat back on his haunches and watched as Remus's eyes drowsily opened.

"Thank you."

Remus smiled in returned, reaching out an arm and pulling Harry down and curled around him, "Sleep."

Harry smiled and snuggled down, his eyes closing.


End file.
